


my narrative will have you (crawling) on your knees

by reynesofcastamere



Series: Chaos Beta [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Exhibitionism Kink, F/F, F/M, Humiliation kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Bukkake, Modern AU, Multi, OOCness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords Exist But Are Not Used, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, tabletop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynesofcastamere/pseuds/reynesofcastamere
Summary: PWP modern AU tabletop drabble-Because what better place for whips and chains than a dungeon?
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Savage Opress/Bo-Katan Kryze, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Feral Opress/Quinlan Vos, mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Chaos Beta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	my narrative will have you (crawling) on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* So, this fic is for the lovely octobertown, who requested a modern AU involving Dungeons & Dragons in some way, which I participate in regularly. To be clear, this is not at all reflective of my experiences with the game itself, nor can I say with certainty that the more 'mature' campaigns ever get so detailed and/or explicit. Everything below is purely crack and smut with a handful of terms thrown in for flavour. To clarify: Ahsoka and Ventress are in their early 20's, everyone else is in their late 20's-mid 30's or older. I'm also rolling with the fanon theory that Korkie is secretly an Obitine child for the fun of it. Please read the tags carefully before proceeding. Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

_"I wonder what your freedom is worth to you, priestess?" Bogan's breath is hot on the back of her neck as he slowly pushes up the hem of her damnably-flimsy robes. Ashla's already bare underneath, having learned from experience that he'll tear them off otherwise. He won't fuck her without her verbal and willing consent, but giving it in the first place will mean expulsion from her order. Not that it feels like such great protection when she's tied up with his hands on her ass and the hard line of his cock against her inner thigh. A gloved fingertip runs over her slit, only to be brought to her lush, panting mouth._  
  
 _Ashla doesn't hesitate to take it between her lips, tasting herself on the leather. It **should** shame her. She is only an acolyte, not yet deemed fit to perform worship through the divine union of body and soul. "You already know the answer to that. And if you want to collect, you'd better hurry. Our companions won't be too happy to see you after that stunt in Krownest." She has no business letting this man turn her around, to sink to her knees and watch with building anticipation as he undoes the laces on his trousers, or to swallow him down to the root without an ounce of patience or guilt. She's about to start sucking him off in earnest when he grasps the knot of thin braids at her nape._  
  
 _"No, my dear. Much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, it is about time you learned the benefits of **restraint**." Bogan whispers, ever so tender and degenerate all at once. "So. You will stay **exactly** like this until I say otherwise. You may swallow as needed, but no more than that." Ashla groans at first, then gasps when a sly application of Mage Hand provides some much-needed friction to her throbbing bud. She doesn't care that his guards are watching, nor that some of them are already getting themselves off to her wanton behaviour. Her captor might just order them to spatter their cum all over her restrained and helpless body again: Leave her sated, debauched, and **filthy** for the others to find. _  
  
"And we'll be switching back to the rest of the party now." Bo-Katan's crisp, no-nonsense voice cuts through the vivid picture being painted with their words, and Ahsoka is left wondering if there's a discreet way to pour ice directly down her shirt. She genuinely tries to focus on the plot and what her fellow players are doing while her character... _Negotiates_ the terms of her release, but all hope of that flies out the window once the vibrator stirs to life again. The toy itself is nearly silent, which means that it's all on her not to give away that there's something nestled inside her cunt, or that Maul is controlling it; sadist that he is. He's been teasing her with it all session, ramping up the setting at what feels like the worst possible moments and then shutting it off whenever she gets a little **too** close to climax. Why had she decided to go through with this? Oh right, because she's a glutton for punishment and likes hearing Maul call her a _good girl_ while his fingers are knuckle-deep and doing things that she'd have sworn were **impossible** before this all started. Doesn't seem to matter whether he sticks his unfairly-talented digits in her ass or pussy these days. Either way she ends up a sore, needy _mess_.  
  
The irony of the situation is that she's done this exact thing - _kneeling on the floor with her skirt hiked up, the weight of his cock on her tongue, a strong hand keeping her head still_ \- just three days ago. In the same room, even. His descriptions of...- _oh fuck, what he was going to do afterwards_ \- had resulted in her coming untouched and with his semen spilling down her throat. So he's definitely doing this on purpose, despite maintaining his poker face. And he's seated too far away for her to whisper in his ear, kick him, or attempt any **other** retaliatory activities.   
  
It had started as a curiousity. Various tabletop games through high school, and now into her college years. Obi-Wan still runs a bi-weekly campaign that she, Anakin, Rex, Barriss and Cody have been a part of for at least...Has to be seven years now, more or less. Satine even pops in for a few sessions whenever her husband's got a particularly juicy story arc planned out. Ahsoka wouldn't trade the experience or her friends for the world, but she'd wanted something _more_. Various forums and threads had indicated that there were plenty of other people who were interested in a more mature setting for their campaign, but it also presented a problem. She couldn't see herself being comfortable **indulging** herself with a group of complete strangers: Online or otherwise. What insanity had led her to mention this to Ventress, she'll never know. But now she's involved with one of the Opress brothers and on friendly terms with the other two along with Quinlan and Bo-Katan, describing actions and dialogue that would _probably_ make some of the people she knows go into a dead faint out of shock.  
  
They've got a fairly well-balanced party, all told. Minotaur Paladin(Savage), Water Genasi Rogue/Bard(Asajj), Warforged Druid(Feral), Aasimar Warlock(Quinlan), with her rounding things out as a Half-Elf Cleric. Bo-Katan and Maul take turns being Dungeon Master as well as having their own characters regularly interact with the group. To no one's shock, Bo's character is a Human Fighter, while Maul has taken up a Tiefling Sorcerer/Rogue multiclass. Suffice to say, the former usually serves as backup or to help them out of a really sticky mess. The latter is...Often the cause of the mess in the first place, though is sometimes helpful. If he's feeling _generous_. The assistance usually comes with a price, so Ashla's been put in more than a few compromising positions by this point. Though this... **fixation** hadn't started until after a session where Ashla had successfully pinned Bogan down and held a dagger to his throat.  
  
She's not the only one who gets fired up, of course. More often than not, Quinlan and Savage try their best not to limp away from the table while Asajj and Bo-Katan smirk like the proverbial cats with both canaries and cream in paw. Feral tends to be seemingly innocent and cheerful as ever, but she's learned to identify the gleam in his eyes that means his boyfriend is going to be sporting vivid love-bites all over his neck for the next week or so. None of them are idiots, so while nothing has ever been said in her hearing, Ahsoka is _fairly_ certain they know she spends a decent chunk of her free time in Maul's apartment. - _Which is either soundproofed or insulated really well, otherwise he'd have gotten kicked out from the massive amounts of noise complaints alone._ -  
  
A loud buzzing interrupts her thoughts. To her relief, it's not from the toy, but rather Bo's phone. She picks it up, glances at the text, and somehow manages to scowl **and** look vaguely proud at the same time. "We'll have to call this one early. My nephew's just been arrested."  
  
Asajj raises a perfectly-manicured eyebrow in skepticism. "For _what_? Not brushing his teeth before bedtime?"  
  
"Punching some limp-dicked asshole trying to harass his partner." Comes the reply, smug as anything. "Nice to know he took my self-defense lessons to heart. I'll have to bring him to the Birdcage, get some ink to commemorate the occasion." Given Satine's opinion on certain kinds of tattoos, this is likely to start at **least** half a season of drama in the real-life soap opera that is the Kryze-Kenobi family. Which is probably why Bo-Katan will do it _anyway_.  
  
Almost everything gets packed away in short order, brief hugs and handshakes exchanged along with some chatter and promises to resume next week. And then- "Lift up your skirt. Slowly." Maul commands, quiet and utterly certain that she will obey. She lets out the moan she's been holding in for so long, taking the edge of the fabric in hand and revealing her thighs bit by bit until the only thing protecting her dignity is a scrap of red satin that's been completely soaked through. He switches off the vibrator and closes the space between them, untying the ribbons on each side of her panties. She's already spreading her legs as they fall to the floor, the better to make room for the fingers that reach inside her and pull the egg-shaped object out. Her nerves are so sensitive from overstimulation that it's enough to make her eyes roll back in her head, whimpering as her entire body trembles. Rather than replacing it with something else, he sets it aside and starts to unbutton her vest and the shirt underneath in turn. No bra today. The instructions she'd received (along with her outfit and the toy) were **very** clear on that.   
  
She keeps the pleated skirt bunched around her hips while he finishes exposing her torso, his hands gliding up the flat expanse of her abdomen and over the slope of her breasts. Ahsoka hisses slightly when he rubs and then lightly tugs at her peaks. They're sore, and not simply because of her current state. "Ah, so you _did_ keep the clamps on last night. Very good." Maul sounds pleased. And why **wouldn't** he be? He's had her wrapped around his fingers from almost day one. In a very literal sense. She knows the shape of his digits inside her so well that she could likely tell the difference even if she was blindfolded.  
  
  
"Maul, please...It's been _**months**_ and you haven't- I want-" Ahsoka takes a deep breath to steel herself, nearly on the verge of crying from sheer frustration. "I need your cock. Right here." She sits on the edge of the table, spreading her legs wide and leaning back so as to put both orifices on display. "I don't care what you want to use first. Just _fuck me_."  
  
"I must admit...You've been very well behaved. But do you think you've earned that privilege?"  
  
 _"I..I forsake my order, and the protections granted by it. My body is yours."_ The satisfying flicker of shock in his eyes tells her that he wasn't expecting this answer, though it doesn't take long for him to slip into character.  
  
 _"Your friends will arrive soon enough, and an hour of time spent sheathed in your depths would hardly be satisfying. Swear yourself to me. And I will give you **everything** you long for, Ashla."_  
  
 _"Bogan, I swear to be your most devoted servant, to obey every command, to give all of myself to your service...My **Master**."_  
  
She is turned on her stomach and urged into position, now bent over the edge of the table. Thankfully it's sturdy enough to not even creak when Maul leans his weight into it as well. Ahsoka doesn't even have time to think about why she has no objections to this happening here when he impales her with one sure thrust. _"You are no longer a vessel for your goddess."_ There's a sharp burst of pain when he slaps her backside, and she gasps, tightening around him. Exactly what he wants. Her walls clinging to his cock, feeling split open with each push. _"What you are is a **plaything** in desperate need of release."_ He'd been easing her into it before, but now? Her hips and thighs are pinned against the wood and he's scraping her _raw_ from the inside out. Her nipples catch slightly on the edge of the terrain mat. Kind of odd, but not reducing her arousal in the slightest. _"So I will fuck you as befits your station. **Beneath me**." _  
  
_"Have...mercy. Please!"_ Ahsoka barely manages to get the words out. She's having a hard time thinking beyond how **good** it feels, how delicious and filthy it is for him to press her against her own spot at the table and _ruin_ her like this. She wants to touch him, but his hands are shackling her wrists.  
  
 _"I think not. Perhaps I'll let my subordinates have you after I'm done."_ Maul responds flippantly, and she can't stop the coil inside her from snapping-She's screaming while he fucks her through her climax, each successive wave of pleasure paired with his outright **assault** on her cunt. He leaves her hoarse, gasping and all but boneless when he snarls in her ear and floods her with his seed. _"It seems...you enjoy the idea."_  
  
 _"Only...only if you're watching. I can't come...while they're using me...if you don't."_ Ahsoka responds, broken and ragged as his answering growl reverberates through her entire body.   
  
"Have I told you what a perfect little _**tart**_ you are?" His hands slip down the length of her body to land on her hips, grasping them firmly as he takes his time pulling out. A sound of protest bubbles up in her throat, but he's not moving away. There's something she likes about that, feeling the heat of his body blanketing hers post-orgasm. Goddess, there's so much cum. It's streaming down her inner thighs in thick rivulets, his personal mark on the canvas of her dappled skin. Maybe it's the endorphins, but she kiiiind of wants lick their fluids off either his fingers or his cock. Just to experience the taste.  
  
"Not recently. Why, would you like a reminder?" She asks, throwing a grin over her left shoulder and wriggling a bit in the hopes of... _inspiring_ him towards a second round. It earns her a warning swat to her backside instead. Yet his touch lingers, trailing over the recently abused flesh until there is a fingertip pressed against her back entrance. Oh. Ahsoka flushes and moans softly when it pushes in, her earlier prep allowing her to take the digit nearly to the knuckle before encountering some resistance.  
  
"Not at the moment. I wonder...when you found the time to stretch yourself this much. " Maul purrs, and she goes from mildly aroused to 'take me now' between one heartbeat and the next.  
  
"I started just a little before I left home, and the rest...You remember me going to the bathroom about 20 minutes ago?" He's utterly still, smouldering gaze fixated solely on her. It feels a bit like power. "I actually snuck into your room and fingered myself open right on the bed. Kind of felt bad, not being able to invite you to **watch** -" The next thing she knows, she's been twisted around and slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while he strides out of the living room, clearly a man on a mission.  
  
"A situation easily remedied. You have no other plans for the evening, I trust?"  
  
"No. I'm all yours."  
  
" ** _Good girl_**..."  
  
  
  
.   
  
  
  



End file.
